


Never Leave My Side

by kekneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kagune Usage, M/M, Smut, and more smut, i am smut trash bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekneki/pseuds/kekneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide has to constantly remind Kaneki that he'll always be there, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave My Side

**Author's Note:**

> i keep writing smut  
> i do nothing but write smut  
> i ' m s o s o r r y  
> i am trash forever

“Hide, go back inside.” Kaneki insisted, nudging Hide’s arm with his shoulder. “It’s freezing out here.”

“Well it’s not like it’s gonna be like that one time…” Hide shrugged, his arms wrapped around the other from behind.

“You don’t know that…” Kaneki grimaced behind his mask. He had recently come back to retire for the evening after some ‘business’. Still, he felt the need to just observe the night himself. Of course, Hide wouldn’t have that and insisted Kaneki either come inside with him, or Hide would stay out with Kaneki. Kaneki wouldn’t have Hide staying outside because he could either get sick or even attacked (which wasn’t that likely, but Kaneki wasn’t risking anything at this point).

“Come on, Kaneki. Come inside with me.” Hide prodded, squeezing Kaneki a little. “Nothing’s gonna happen out here, I promise. You can stop worrying. I’m not gonna go away or anything.”

Those words made Kaneki twitch a little in discomfort. Hide noticed, loosening his grip a little bit to ease Kaneki. That, of course, didn’t do anything; it only made Kaneki more uneasy. He turned around while Hide still had his arms around him, the one eye that could be seen in his mask giving off that vibe of terrified desperation.

Kaneki’s expression struck a nerve with Hide. His romanticized expression eased into a saddened one. “Are you all right, Kaneki?”

“…Let’s go inside.” Kaneki’s voice was shaky with worry, but stern. Hide mentally slapped himself in the face; he said something bad, and he would have to apologize and reassure heavily for it. Hide didn’t blunder often, but when he did Kaneki usually took it hard. It broke Hide’s heart by how damaged Kaneki was as a person.

Hide removed his arms, eagerly pulling Kaneki off the balcony and inside to the warmth. He shut the door and locked it, pulling the curtains closed right afterwards so the darkness filled the room. It was that familiar darkness that held so many settings to the two of them. Hide sat Kaneki down on the bed, and sat next to him. He grabbed Kaneki’s hand, which was basically ice to his own.

“Are you okay?” Hide asked, unsure. He squeezed Kaneki’s hand, trying to spread the little bit of is own warmth that he had to the other. “Talk to me, Kaneki. I need to know if you’re okay.”

Kaneki hesitated to answer. “…How long do you think this will last?”

Hide raised an eyebrow. “How long… what will last?”

“Us.”

“Us?”

Kaneki nodded. “Hide, you’re only a couple of years away from finishing college. But, then what will happen? You’ll move on, get a full-time job, probably have other priorities… where am I going to fit in?”

“Kaneki…”

“Face it, Hide. You can’t have the ghoul equivalent to a wanted fugitive holding you back. All I can do is avoid the outside world at all times unless it’s night time. What are we gonna do; move to a different ward? This one is as safe as it gets, and I’m not risking your safety more than-“

“Kaneki.” Hide interrupted Kaneki’s panicked rambling. Kaneki bit his tongue, staring straight at Hide as if he were terrified of him. “You do know that none of what you say is true, right?”

“…What do you mean?”

“Kaneki, you don’t hold me back at all. And even if we had to move out, we could always hide you, you know? I’m with you because I want to build a life with you, no matter how different our lifestyles are. No matter what happens or who I meet, you’re my number one priority; nothing and no one will ever replace you.” He flashed his signature grin. “You got that?”

Kaneki sighed softly into his mask, and nodded slowly. He seemed a bit relieved at Hide’s words that reminded him constantly of their true reality, parting Kaneki from his own assumption-driven paranoia and insanity. His hands moved to pull his mask off, and he dropped it onto the floor in front of his feet. His expression was calm, but hurt; he was still pretty worried and anxious.

Hide leaned over to peck his cheek, and then whispered into his ear. “I’m not going anywhere. I love you.”

Kaneki’s heart picked up speed at Hide’s words. He wasn’t sure how to respond; the amount of care and genuineness that Hide put into his words left him speechless. His face even lit up with a light shade of red, and his eyes widened a little. Even with that, Hide’s smile stayed on his face and he leaned away from Kaneki’s ear. That smile always had its own radiating heat about it; it made Kaneki calm, no matter what the situation was.

“…Hide…” Was all he could bring himself to say. He wasn’t necessarily embarrassed; he was more so shocked. Or maybe shocked wasn’t the right word either. His feelings were indescribable.

Hide chuckled at him. “Kaneki, you don’t have to say anything. I know how you feel already.” Hide leaned forward again, planting a soft kiss on Kaneki’s lips. “But can I ask a question?”

Kaneki hesitated, but nodded. “Anything you want… what is it?”

“Can I have you?”

Kaneki’s eyes lit up with excitement. He grabbed Hide’s face and pulled him into an intense but passionate kiss. Hide managed to keep his smile up through the kiss, despite the sudden and kind of forceful action. He pulled Kaneki down with him so Kaneki was on top, their tongues colliding with each other in seconds. Kaneki was moving quickly, pulling away from the kiss to attack Hide’s neck with his aggressive biting.

“K-Kaneki, god… I didn’t think y-you would take up the offer so q-quickly..”

“I need a way.” Kaneki responded in between bites. “To j-just forget about the world for a little bit...”

“I-I’m your world, Kaneki…” Hide chuckled. “Don’t try to forget about m-me just yet…”

“I would never forget about you.” Kaneki almost sounded hurt in his words. He lifted his head from Hide’s neck, sitting up to pull off his own shirt. “I couldn’t forget about you. Ever.”

Hide eyed Kaneki’s toned chest, licking his lips. “Never forget about me. I’ll never forget about you, either…”

“Definitely. I couldn’t if I tried.”

Kaneki started another kiss, pulling off Hide’s shirt with some difficulty in the process. Once it was off, he left little, playful kisses down Hide’s chest, making the other shudder in excitement. Even despite the really corny words and poetic tones, the two still managed to stay excited for each other. It wasn’t a rare occurrence, either; they would always speak in sweet riddles to each other only to express their feelings more.

Kaneki moved down Hide’s body with his lips until he reached the hem of his jeans. Kaneki quickly unbuckled the belt, pulling off the jeans accordingly and tossing them aside somewhere in the dark room. Hide’s boxers came next; Kaneki was rushing through the foreplay pretty intensely, as Hide came to notice. It didn’t offend or bother him too much; he knew what Kaneki wanted, and that was Hide.

“Y-You’re moving so quickly…” Hide commented as Kaneki tossed Hide’s boxers next.

“I want you right now. I need you so badly…” Kaneki’s voice dripped with desperation. “You asked if you could have me, but I-I really need you right now…”

“Then take me.” Hide replied casually. “I’m yours.”

Kaneki nodded, his kagune sprouting out almost instantly as his answer. “I just… I don’t know why I feel like this all of a sudden.” One of them instantly went to Hide’s entrance, becoming slick with the lube it provided as it got closer. Another one of the tentacles went towards his own behind, mimicking the same action. “The feeling is almost asphyxiating…”

“T-Then don’t fight it…” Hide hissed as the tentacle entered him, despite it practically dripping with the lubrication. He knew that feeling like no other; it was one of his favorite feelings. The way it pulsed inside of him and stimulated his nerves not only relaxed him, but made him that much more eager to move along. “A-Ahh… K-Kaneki…”

Kaneki did the same thing to himself with the other tentacle. The feeling was familiar; he hadn’t received anything like that in quite a while. It’s been ages since Hide even attempted to try and top him. He finally gave up one day and hadn’t tried since, which Kaneki was okay with at the time. Even so, it still felt good to him, and he never tried the kagune on himself before. Perhaps it was something to do more often.

Hide’s eyes locked with Kaneki’s as Kaneki’s head lowered down, his lips kissing the tip of Hide’s cock before it went into his mouth. He didn’t even pause a little bit; his head was already moving pretty quickly. Hide’s moans were almost music to his ears; he desired to just drown in that noise for the rest of the night. Even when Hide grabbed Kaneki’s hair, it only motivated him to move faster. In between Kaneki’s movements and the tentacle thrusting into him, Hide felt like he would burst.

The one for Kaneki moved a bit slower, for he wasn’t all that used to the penetration again just yet. His main focus at the moment was Hide and his pleasure, and not so much his own. And yet, Kaneki felt himself getting more and more aroused by the second. The third tentacle went to his own cock, coating it with the lube that the kagune provided. He was almost at his limit; it’s not that Kaneki was going to cum soon (he was far from it, actually), it was more so that he could barely resist Hide’s noises and little fits of begging any longer.

“D-Do you want it yet?” Kaneki asked as he pulled his head off of Hide’s cock, which was more than heftily coated in Kaneki’s saliva. Perhaps he did go a bit overboard.

Hide nodded his head quickly. His face had a sheet of redness covering it from half embarrassment and half arousal. His eyes were a little glassy, but they twinkled with his own feeling of lust for the other. “T-Take me, take all of m-me, Kaneki…”

Kaneki nodded back. The kagune inside of Hide pulled out slowly, being quickly replaced by Kaneki without as much as missing a beat. Hide never had Kaneki transition so quickly, ever. Usually he was more patient than this, but not tonight. He was feeling the same way that Kaneki was; unusually hasty and eager for the other’s touch. What was it that was making them feel that way?

Kaneki didn’t go into overdrive the second Hide gave him the okay to keep going; he still went pretty slowly. Even despite the overwhelming ecstasy that they both felt at the moment, Kaneki didn’t want to unintentionally hurt Hide somehow. Hide knew that Kaneki was still being cautious, but he did want Kaneki to move a bit faster. Kaneki, of course, would, but after some time.

“B-Babe… go harder…” Hide’s voice was a bit hoarse, but it was also a whisper. His eyes closed halfway, still locked onto Kaneki’s despite that. Kaneki complied and did start moving a bit faster for Hide’s tastes. The kagune that was still inside of Kaneki moved a bit faster as well, making him hiss in response.

“I-I want you, I want y-you…” Kaneki kept muttering under his breath. He let his head roll back as he went harder, his hands gripping Hide’s hips and his fingernails digging into his skin. “G-God, you feel so good, H-Hide…!”

Hide’s eyes finally closed. He bit down on his lips so he wouldn’t make any more loud noises, but it wasn’t any use. They easily broke through the barrier, one of his hands moving to his soaked cock to stroke it. It couldn’t even compare to Kaneki’s movements, not by a landslide. Kaneki finally leaned down in the midst of his thrusting, meeting Hide for another rough kiss. He bit down on Hide’s lips to get his mouth open, and his tongue instantly took over.

Their mouths would sometimes part in order to exchange moans and begging for the other’s name, before once again colliding to continue to the intimate action. Kaneki’s speed didn’t; cease, and his strength was great either way, which Hide didn’t mind. Both of them were breathing heavy in between movements; it was more from the overall excitement and arousal than from them being tired. Kaneki was about in the edge, and Hide was well beyond the point of return. They were lost in each other; both in an intimate sense, and a lovely one. It was what they were looking for the entire time; to get lost with each other, to be with each other, to just… ignore the rest of the world for a bit. To just forget their previous troubles and grievances, even just for a little bit; just to cherish each other’s presence. The physical intimacy was just one of many bonuses, but the contact was something that Kaneki needed the most; to remind him that Hide was actually there. Hide’s sounds gave Kaneki life, reminding him that Hide was real, and only for him.

Kaneki was getting lost in his own thoughts of lust and love for the other as Hide was still crying out through the kiss. He didn’t even feel the need to move down to Hide’s neck to satisfy himself; Kaneki wanted the kiss the last to the end. Even when Hide whined and yelled through his orgasm or Kaneki did the same toward his. He wanted, or rather, he craved that constant physical intimacy toward Hide.

He felt Hide’s cum squirt up onto his stomach, seeing that Kaneki was basically on top of him from earlier. It was warm, just like Hide always was, as well as sticky enough to be a pain to clean off later. Kaneki slowed down a little bit to take a bit of the pressure off of Hide; Kaneki didn’t want to cause Hide any pain during his greatest pleasure. Something about finally reaching the climax only made them that much closer to each other. Sure, it also marked the end of their bonded journey away from reality for a bit, but it also showed that they were that much closer, and that only together they could take on their true reality.

Even with Kaneki slowing down, he came a bit after Hide. The kagune pulled out of Kaneki, so all of them were on standby for the moment. He felt the hotness fill up inside of Hide, some of it even leaking out from the sides. Hide’s eyes were still closed, and his face was as red as it could be. His reactions in the kiss with Kaneki became slower to the point where Kaneki finally broke it, and pulled himself out to let Hide relax. Hide’s panting was heavy; much heavier than Kaneki’s, and heavier than usual.

“A-Are you okay, Hide…?” Kaneki sounded a bit worried through his own panting. He looked down at Hide as he just laid there, his eyes slowly opening back up.

“…I-I’m fine… you didn’t hurt me or anything.” Hide reassured him tiredly. “That was a-amazing, Kaneki… you’re amazing…”

“…You need to go to sleep.” Kaneki’s serious tone broke into a chuckle. He moved so he could lay beside Hide, wrapping his arms around him in a warm hug. The kagune were still out, and creeped toward Hide to enhance the hug. They we drying from the previous activity, the lube going away until it were needed next time. They regained their radiating warmth and soft pulses, gently wrapping around the two of them.

“…H-Hey, Kaneki…” Hide whispered, a yawn following it.

“What is it?”

“I love you.”

“…I love you, too.”


End file.
